failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney-Hating Anon
On Jul. 4, 2015, meme was blessed with a brand-new troll, or maybe complete lunatic, who jumped into a Fandom Venting thread with this: : As far as I'm concerned, all kid's movies that anthropomorphize vermin animals and try to make people sympathize with them can go fuck themselves. My job has enough pearl-clutching related obstacles already without soccer moms crawling up my ass about "why humans and Bambi can't just get along :( The thread didn’t go very far. Unlike the Aug. 9 subthread in Unpopular Opinions, which nearly hit 200 comments, that they kicked off with: : Honestly, I've found children's movies about animals to contribute absolutely nothing of value and I wouldn't be sad to see them phased out. Other children's films can at least bring some moderately useful morals to the table, but anthropomorphizing vermin and farm animals and building film morals around their precious feelings always seems to result in a poorly-researched vegetarian phase, a deliberate child-induced mouse infestation, and in my town's case, a park ranger getting kicked in the shins by an eight-year-old girl while trying to explain the management of overpopulated wild animals to her class. When laughed at, Disney-Hating Anon — also known as Vermin Hating Anon, Disney Hateboner Nonny, Animal-Hating Anon, and various similar phrases — told another nonny they sounded like "a city slicker who shops at Whole Foods." Elsewhere in the thread they referred to white-tailed deer as "the festering cancer on American forests" and spouted right-wing boilerplate about U.S. society having "too much" empathy. Indeed, some nonnies wondered if they were also meme's recurrent GOP troll; another asked, "Anyone else getting a smoking alpaca/soulbonded to my cat vibe off this nonnie?" Yet another simply posted the lyrics to "See My Vest." Other appearances of DHA, or parodies thereof: *'Sep. 24, 2015': Their defense of Cruella de Vil in the TYWAU thread sparked 134 comments of wank. Not satisfied with that, they started ANOTHER subthread in the same thread. *'Sep. 25, 2015': Mockery of them appeared in "Real Opinions You Have That Would Get You Called A Troll": "The Lion King encourages children to think it's somehow wrong to farm and eat lions (slaughtering them humanely through the trade-sanctioned "trampled to death by wildebeest" method)." This may have actually summoned them to the thread: "The framing of Shere Khan as a villain was the only reasonable portrayal portrayal of animal-human relations I've detected in any anthropomorphic cartoon." *'Sep. 27, 2015': In a post mocking a vegan who calls milk "rape," they declared, "This is what happens when you grow up anthropomorphizing animals. You apply human moral concepts like rape to the artificial insemination process that is arguably much more humane and safe than a lot of species' natural behaviors." *'Sep. 30, 2015': In a post titled "When the villain has a point," they opined, "I have a really low patience for media attempts to show keeping livestock for its intended purpose in a negative light. The latter decades of the 20th century were teeming with plucky little piglet protagonists (pigs happening to be one of a small handful of creatures that have one purpose only) and it got REALLY old." *'Oct. 2, 2015', in "Unpopular Opinions": "Having just received a call from my visiting in-laws informing me that their grandkids (no relation to me) took the back end of a hammer to my baseboard to 'make a door for Fievel', I can say without a moment's hesitation that the romanticizing of mouseholes needs to stop." This led another nonny to share that their mother once caught their cousin making sweet, sweet love to a mousehole, and to later say, "Fucking Disney. My COUSIN obliterated his DICK because of those dirty mouse-protecting vegan sentiment-peddling FASCISTS. And yes, I know An American Tale isn't Disney, but Spielberg is Illuminati too. It's all part of their plot to turn our children into little anemic tofu-fed animal-hugging perverts, and then to turn those perverts against us." Still another nonny suggested "The romanticizing of mouseholes needs to stop" as the next post title. *'Oct. 4, 2015': Titling their thread "Increase the Romanticizing of Mouseholes," a nonny solicited ideas for canon adaptations in which all the human characters were small mammals. DHA replied, "Enjoy your diseases and your compromised home structure," and was told, "Keep fucking that mousehole." *'Oct. 14, 2015': When a nonny expressed guilt over eating meat, DHA told them, "Don't feel guilty about this. Humans are natural omnivores and if predation is good enough for the rest of nature it's good enough for us. I suggest you stop anthropomorphizing your food, that way only lies stupidity." *'Oct. 25, 2015': DHA kicked off 125 comments of TYWAU wank with wrath over people who don't want hunters to shoot coyotes. Highlights of the thread were him informing us that he's gotten friendzoned by a herd of deer, Will Graham filk, and Ur-Sunny saying "I keep going back and forth between 'Freeze this troll like a side of prime venison' and 'LOL.' I am Not A Good Mod tonight." Category:Well-Known Nonnies